Con tal de estar en este momento
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Quinn nos lleva por un recorrido de su vida para que entendamos que es lo que la llevo a ese momento, y porque no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. One-shot Faberry.


**¡Hola! **

**Esta historia iba a ser algo totalmente distinto, pero comencé a escribir y termino quedando esto...**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

_**Hace cinco meses y tres días conocí gracias a esta pagina a una de las mejores personas del mundo, asi que esta historia es para ella. Gracias por aguantarme todo el día y por estar ahí dándome concejos amorosos y sobre escritura.**_

_**Esta historia es para vos, Mofletitos :D**_

* * *

Tengo 24 años y estoy en la sala de un hospital esperando que mi tercer hijo nazca, y no podría estar más feliz.

Sé que a muchos les parecerá una locura que a tan corta edad alguien tenga dos, casi tres, hijos, pero podría decirse que mi historia no es para nada normal.

Cuando tenía 16 años quedé embarazada del mejor amigo de mí entonces novio. Como no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida, le hice creer a mi novio que el bebé era de él (lo cual no tenía sentido porque nunca nos habíamos acostado, pero Finn no era muy despierto que digamos).

Cuando mi padre se enteró que su niña pequeña, aquella que había sido criada para ser la "cristiana perfecta", estaba embarazada, me echo de casa, por lo que me fui a vivir con Finn. Tiempo después, quien entonces era mi _enemiga_ le confesó a todos que el verdadero padre de mi hijo era Puck, por lo que Finn me echó de su casa y termine viviendo con el chico del mohawk. No duré ni un mes.

La madre de Puck no me dejaba comer tocino, lo cual, en esa época, era como privarme de respirar. Sin poder aguantar esa situación me fui a vivir con Mercedes, una compañera del coro (porque sí, yo estaba en el coro escolar). Me quede con ella hasta el final de mi embarazo, que fue cuando mi madre se enteró que mi padre la engañaba con una friki tatuada y vino rogando mi perdón.

Volví a mi hogar (si es que se le puede llamar así al lugar donde duermes, pero al que tratas de evitar durante todo el día), pero la relación con mi madre apestaba. No nos tolerábamos. Ambas teníamos demasiado rencor la una con la otra como para tener una conversación que durara más de 2 minutos y que involucrara otra cosa que no fuesen preguntas banales y monosílabos.

Oh, olvidé decir que di a mi hija en adopción. Entregué a otra persona lo único que había hecho bien en mis 16 años de vida. Entregué a mi cosa perfecta. Entregué a Beth. Pero si ahora me preguntaran si mi arrepiento, contestaría que no. Nunca me arrepentí (bueno, sólo tenemos que obviar mi ataque neurótico en tercer año de secundaria). Sé que lo que hice era lo necesario para garantizarle a mi hija una vida que yo, con esa edad y sin el apoyo de nadie, no podía darle.

Si se preguntan quién la adoptó, fue Shelby, la madre de Rachel, esa que mencioné antes como mi entonces _enemiga_.

* * *

A los 18 entendí porqué nunca había sentido nada cuando salía con un chico, siempre creí que era su problema, que no hacían las cosas bien, pero después entendí que era yo, simplemente… no me gustaban los chicos.

También entendí porque Rachel Barbra Berry había sido el centro de mis burlas durante toda mi adolescencia. Imagínense a dos niños pequeños; el niño le jala el cabello a la niña para llamar su atención, porque la niña le gusta, pero él ni siquiera sabe lo que eso significa. Pues bueno… yo era el niño y Rachel la niña.

Ese año deje de intentar tener novio y simplemente me centré en mis estudios y en conseguir esa beca que tanto quería en Yale. En realidad, eso es lo que hice hasta que Rachel me dijo que se iba a casar con Finn. En ese momento mis prioridades cambiaron. A partir de ese momento solo quería evitar esa boda.

En mi mente tenía la escena perfecta. En el momento en el que el juez dijera "Si alguien tiene alguna razón para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre", me levantaría de mi asiento y mirando fijamente a Rachel a los ojos le diría "Te amo, y siempre lo haré", luego daría media vuelta y saldría del lugar con la cabeza en alto. Si funcionaba bien, y si no lo hacía… aunque sea lo había intentado.

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, nada sale nunca como espero. La boda no se llevó a cabo, pero no fue porque le confesé mis sentimientos y ella los correspondió, sino porque un camión arrolló mi auto cuando estaba yendo al registro civil. Eso es lo que sucede cuando contestas mensajes mientras manejas y lo combinas con un conductor alcoholizado que se salta una señal de "Stop".

Estuve cinco meses en silla de ruedas, pero por suerte pude volver a caminar. Oh, y también conseguí mi beca en Yale, pero eso había dejado de importarme hacia bastante tiempo.

* * *

A los 19 años, recibí una llamada que iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre. Iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad cuando "Don't Rain on my Parade" comenzó a sonar por los altavoces de mi celular. Ni siquiera tuve que mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber quién era, solo una persona tenía ese tono en toda mi agenda, Rachel Berry.

Respondí con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. Solo tres palabras fueron suficientes para que saliera corriendo hacia mi cuarto en el campus y armara una maleta. Las simples palabras "Necesito que vengas", acompañadas de más sollozos, fueron suficientes para que tomara el primer tren con destino a Nueva York. Solo eso fue suficiente para que, tres horas después de haber contestado esa llamada, yo golpeara la puerta del loft donde vivían dos de mis mejores amigas.

Otras dos palabras fueron las simples necesarias para que mi mundo se derrumbara y comenzara a plantearme todo mi futuro de nuevo. Solo dos palabras acompañadas con un test de embarazo casero fueron necesarias para que pidiera mi transferencia a Columbia y me mudara definitivamente a Nueva York.

Ella me necesitaba, y aunque solo fuera mi amiga, estaría para ella, aun si así debía verla feliz con otra persona.

Un susurro cuando ella creía que yo dormía, y un beso en la oscuridad, me dieron la seguridad de que no estaba allí solo como amiga.

Un "Te amo" susurrado en mi oído, acompañado con un beso en la mejilla luego de que ella fuera al baño en mitad de la noche (porque si, dormía con ella, aunque les parezca totalmente masoquista) fue lo único que necesite para darme la vuelta y juntar mis labios con los suyos en un beso que jamás olvidaría.

Un pequeño balbuceo similar a las palabras "mami" fueron lo único necesario para saber que el haber estado los últimos dos años sin mi hija había valido la pena si ahora podía tenerla conmigo todos los fines de semana y podía verla jugar con Rachel.

Valía la pena haber esperado si ahora podía ver a mi novia feliz por tener a su madre de vuelta y podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que Beth pedía ser alzada por ella. Valía la pena haber sufrido el dolor de saber a mi hija lejos, si ahora podía observarla dormir en mi pecho con una de sus pequeñas manitos en su boca y la otra aferrada fuertemente a mi camiseta.

* * *

Tenía 20 años cuando un llanto en una sala de hospital me hizo comprender que no importaba que ya no sintiera mi mano, o los arañazos en mis brazos, o que la mitad de mi cabello se encontrara ahora enredado en las manos de mi novia. Todo eso quedaba atrás cuando podía ver al amor de mi vida con la mejor sonrisa que le había visto nunca, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y el rostro mojado por el sudor del esfuerzo, sosteniendo a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta celeste.

Todo quedaba olvidado cuando el pequeño abría los ojos y revelaba unos ojos celestes iguales a los de su padre, y mi novia me miraba con tanto amor que se me aflojaban las rodillas y me quedaba sin aliento.

Todo quedaba olvidado cuando podía sostener al pequeño Jonathan entre mis brazos y él tomaba mi dedo, tratando de asegurarse que nunca lo soltaría.

* * *

21 era el número que indicaba mis años de vida cuando entendí que el término "novias" ya no me alcanzaba. Ese fue el momento en que comprendí que quería pasar mi vida junto a Rachel y que haba llegado el momento de avanzar.

Ese mismo año fue cuando mi pequeña gran estrella debutó en su primer musical, por lo que aprovechando su noche de estreno, minutos después de cerrado el telón, me aparecí en su camarín con un ramo de gardenias blancas y, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y con una caja de terciopelo negro en mi mano derecha, le pedí que fuera mi compañera de aventuras en lo que me quedaba de vida y más tiempo aun si era posible.

A esa edad entendí que siempre se puede ser más feliz de lo que ya se creía ser. Y lo entendí cuando un pequeño cuerpo moreno se estrelló contra el mío haciéndome caer al piso mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza y susurraba una y otra vez "Si".

* * *

Hacía poco que había apagado 22 velas cuando llegue a la conclusión de que volvería a pasar por todo lo malo y bueno que había pasado a lo largo de mi vida, _por todo_, con tal de poder estar donde me encontraba. Con tal de poder ver a Rachel caminar por el juzgado con un hermoso vestido blanco mientras Jhon lanzaba pétalos blancos y Beth sostenía la cola del vestido de su "Mami Rach".

Volvería a pasar por todo, si al final pudiera escuchar nuevamente a Rachel decir con la voz rota por las lágrimas "Acepto", si pudiera volver a besarla de la forma en la que lo hice, con pasión, felicidad y tanto amor que sentía que me asfixiaba.

Volvería a pasar por todo, con tal de volver a tener mi luna de miel perfecta, aunque para algunos eso no haya sido una luna de miel.

Volvería a pasar por todo con tal de ver a Rachel jugando en la arena con Beth y Jhon mientras yo simplemente los observaba y les tomaba las fotos que hoy en día decoran la pared de mi estudio.

* * *

Tenía 23 años y un mes cuando aprendí que el amor es infinito y que siempre se puede tener un poco más para compartir. Tenía 23 años y un mes cuando Rachel me llamó nuevamente llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez "Funcionó". Tenía 23 años y un mes cuando salí corriendo de mi estudio de fotografía dejando una sesión a medias, sólo para llegar a mi casa y besar a mi esposa como si fuese la primer y última vez que lo hacía, tomarla por la cintura y comenzar a girar en medio del salón mientras ambas reíamos y llorábamos en igual medida.

Tenía 23 años y cuatro meses cuando decidimos que era el momento de que todos compartieran nuestra felicidad y organizamos esa extraña fiesta en la obligamos a nuestros hijos a usar unas remeras que decían "Seré el mejor hermano/a mayor". Esa fiesta en la que todos lloraron, rieron y gritaron al entender el mensaje y en la que me abrazaron tantas veces que pensé que me quedaría sin costillas.

* * *

Y llegamos nuevamente al ahora. A mí en la sala de espera del hospital esperando que la enfermera venga a buscarme para poder entrar a la sala de parto.

Llegamos al momento en el que, mientras me cambio con la ropa rara e incómoda que debo usar dentro de la sala, concluyo una vez más que pasaría por todo de nuevo _con tal de estar en este momento_. Con tal de volver a dejar de sentir mi mano y perder la mitad de mi cabello mientras acompaño al eterno amor de mi vida en el nacimiento de mi pequeña Audrey.


End file.
